User talk:Madclaw/archive5
This is an archive, please do not post in here. NOOOOOOOO!!!!! NOT THE CHUCK NORRIS PAGE!! HE BELONGS EVERYWHERRE!!! YOU EVIL PEOPLE!!! YOU WILL PAY!! $10 and 50cents to be exact, - User:Clonehunter RE: image what do you mean by source? I uploaded it from my computer, i made it, and it's me on the image. -RC-1262 Re:Multiple accounts I dont use that other one any more.- CH Re: Category Okay, no problem. :] Wing msg 20:28, 30 October 2008 (UTC) RE: Why thank you. That award is so lovely. Did you make it yourself.... oh, that's right. I made it. Hmm. Well, I'd give you the Madclaw! award, but I've yet to make it. So stay tuned. — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 22:01, 30 October 2008 (UTC) re:Award Thanks.:) Let[[User_talk:LethalReflex|'hal']] 23:02, 30 October 2008 (UTC) uploading images problems Do you have some new system for uploading photos? I can't seem to upload a single photo for some reason on any wikia. Help me or I'll Destroy Your Planet- User:Yodakenobi Thanks Thanks, I appreciate it. I'm just glad no ones angry with me for missing so much time. The Almighty Ninja 17:24, 10 November 2008 (UTC) \m/ It is looking as though I shall be unable to comply with your request re: rocking out. So, by way of compensation, I whipped this up for your userpage title, if you choose to make use of it. Hail Satan, Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 13:31, 14 November 2008 (UTC) RE: Um some one hacked into my account i didnt add "political shit" ~~ Userpage When can I have my userpage back? It's been protected for three days already. --'Michaeldsuarez talk' 18:55, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :I refuse. --'Michaeldsuarez talk' 19:28, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks. Sorry if I upset you. --'Michaeldsuarez talk' 20:04, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :Alright. --'Michaeldsuarez talk' 20:08, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the information. Didn't know it. Hopefully it shall work. A special message from Gonk Did you know Gonk has a wonderful plan for your life? 'Gonk' ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 16:32, 9 December 2008 (UTC) An even more special message from Gonk Gonk has awarded you the Cassus Fett medal of greater inebriation! For kicking ass, taking names, and shutting up the naysayers FOREVAHHH. Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 16:39, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Captions Feel free. Avoid the crap ones. :P Thefourdotelipsis 23:51, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Sorry- Sorry, man. I'm in school, and the gates are blocked. I wish I could get on, but I can't. Damn, I need to figure out a way to get to the CoB. The Almighty Ninja 17:55, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Sorry, man. The Almighty Ninja 18:02, 15 December 2008 (UTC) listen TO me I'd rather be LordDeathRay than Darth Revis. Ok? Redirect Darth revis to Lord DeathRay or I'llDestroy your planet! LordDeathRay 20:57, 16 December 2008 (UTC) lulz Nice work with that troll ban. ;) --''Victor ''talk'' 22:51, 16 December 2008 (UTC) * el darth tom treatment. :) --''Victor'' ''talk'' 22:59, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Ah I am sorry. Immature spark was lit for a sec. Wont happen again. --[[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav the Underdog Undersith']] [[User Talk:Arav the Undersith| ''Try it, I dare you!]] 22:56, 16 December 2008 (UTC) My talk page I'd appreciate it if you would correct the link to my SWF talk page back to what it was before Darth-2-D2's edit to it. Thank you. - Brandon 'Jesus' Rhea ( ) (Bitch and Complain Here) 01:49, 17 December 2008 (UTC) * Thanks. I appreciate it. - Brandon 'Jesus' Rhea ( ) (Bitch and Complain Here) 02:00, 17 December 2008 (UTC) I don't recall requesting the deletion of my user page or talk page. Might I ask why you deleted them? - Brandon 'Jesus' Rhea ( ) (Bitch and Complain Here) 18:55, 18 December 2008 (UTC) *04:34, 17 December 2008 Madclaw (Talk | contribs | block) destroyed "User:Brandon Rhea" ‎ (4.2 Deleted per author request) Oh Snap I must have been confused with that template always confuses people when it comes to authors. 'Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 19:05, 18 December 2008 (UTC) I don't follow. - Brandon 'Jesus' Rhea ( ) (Bitch and Complain Here) 20:45, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :Neither to I, what is it you want? 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 20:49, 18 December 2008 (UTC) For you to un-delete my user page and talk page, and offer an actual explanation as to why they were deleted. - Brandon 'Jesus' Rhea ( ) (Bitch and Complain Here) 23:31, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :Whats the magic word? Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 23:33, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Pretty please with MonicaLuwampa on top. ;) - Brandon 'Jesus' Rhea ( ) (Bitch and Complain Here) 23:38, 18 December 2008 (UTC) ::Oh I'm affraid that is an incorrect answer, the '''magic word' is Abracadabra, although I like the Monica LuWampa touch, but you probably already have that T-shirt. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 23:40, 18 December 2008 (UTC) re:Council of Blood Midnight UTC? What time would that be in the Pacific Time Zone (PST)? I can never figure these things out. Thanks. Let[[User_talk:LethalReflex|'hal']] 03:23, 20 December 2008 (UTC) COB Hello there, According to the infobox on the COB page, the COB will be at 11 PM UTC (wiki time) and not midnight. However, 11 PM UTC is midnight Dutch time. Have a nice evening, see you at the COB. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 19:26, 20 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Merry Christmas Thanks, you too. --'Michaeldsuarez talk' 17:30, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks Youz... '''Madclaw and Villie'... Mesa Thanks Youz muy muy very much :o) Desa very inta-resting place, and mesa have a lookie-lookie around... :) Darth Silvarion 11:36, 29 December 2008 (UTC) A request... I'm kinda new in the Darther world, and was wondering if one of the Admins could create a customised signature for me and then place it in the link to talk page in my signature... I'd be much obliged. Darth Silvarion 16:10, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Image Help Thanks alot its going to be alot easier now Mecenarylord 14:44, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Santa Claus Image Thanks. Let[[User_talk:LethalReflex|'hal']] 04:26, 1 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Signature AND more assistance I wanted to Thank You very much for helping with my signature and I wanted to ask another favor... I noticed that the Administrators put a Userbox on my talk page. I wanted to customize it a bit and was wondering if you could give me a link to Darthpedia's Userbox examples... Sorry for taking up your time :) Darth Silvarion Sorry Sorry I didn't mean for it to be spam, I just thought it didn't fit into the other forum categories. And don't worry I won't do it in the future. Agaain sorry :p Clank 720 (talk) 23:15, 3 January 2009 (UTC) clank 720 You are beautiful. And I love you. I want to make love to you all night long. 14:00, 4 January 2009 (UTC) *And you are blocked, for 20 years. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 14:26, 4 January 2009 (UTC) **Whoa who's the sicko Mecenarylord 14:27, 4 January 2009 (UTC) ***Hello welcome to Madclaw's talkpage, it is a '''Talk Page' hence the name: Talk Page. It is Not a general forum to ask questions that do not concern you. If you desire to know who the sicko is I suggest you ask him/her on his/her talk page and not here. Cheerio, Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 14:31, 4 January 2009 (UTC) ****Sorry Mecenarylord 14:33, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the help with Darth Clone. Mecenarylord 16:48, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Here's my sig. Mecenarylord 00:08, 9 January 2009 (UTC) 1.7 There is no 1.7 Sorry about the image. I hadn't thought it over too well, but I didn't mean anything except to say Vader was like Hitler, and for humour. Sorry. Impy. for u http://img266.imageshack.us/img266/4398/comradebacha1.png Hey, sup? I was on the IRC a few minutes ago, checked my messages, and HEY! A link to your talk page! So i decided to leave a message on your talk! Asari nudes come in yet? LOL, see ya around!TheEpicPie 03:51, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Sorry for the confusion Sorry for not notifying that I was not using a sockpuppet account. I only wanted to change my username. I used to be Zany Storm. -- Clone Trooper 1000 23:05, 22 January 2009 (UTC) U R Kewl You are an insanely awesome genius and are totally cool. No, I'm serious, you are. I'm paying you this compliment because I am an honest person, and also to creep you out because you have no idea who I am. Whatever. -Linda Mancia 02:45, 28 January 2009 (UTC) *P.S. I need sum 1 2 cheec out ze Darth Complainuh tickle sew ef u cud dew it id b hippy. Translation: I need someone to check out my Darth Complainer article so if you good do that I'd be all smiles :) Darth Complainer Madclaw: An article that I wrote, Darth Complainer, was up on Sith nom page for 7 days now with a unanimous "yes" for its featuredness. Can you archive it and put it on the FS page? Thanks, Linda Mancia 02:02, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Sorry about the mistakes To Madclaw: Both of those were mistakes I made that ''I fixed, or at least hoped I fixed, to their original state. Of course, the edits do show up on the Recent Changes list, so they were there even though I didn't want them to be. I didn;t do anything wrong on purpose, Maddy! Linda Mancia 22:01, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Hate to bother you an' all.... Madclaw: Greetings. Just wanted to ask you to archive the Sylvana Zen article as an FS as it has been unanimously agreed upon. Can you? Thanks, Linda Mancia 01:38, 8 February 2009 (UTC) A problem Hail Madclaw! \m/ I've noticed that since Linda left the last comment on my talkpage, the "provide source of the image" template covers all of the comments written below. Maybe you know how to fix it without deleting the template? I'd be grateful if you could do it. Thanks in advance. Lord Galvatron ''Do you hear the voices too?''18:16, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Diane Vader "Madclaw": "Diane Vader" has been up as a "Featured Sith" for "7 days" now. It has been received "positively" with two votes for its "Featured Sithiness". Can you "archive", please. "Zank You Velly Much" Linda Mancia i dont get it i dont get it, what do i have to change on my pages? Olivia Kenobi To the Madclaw: Olivia Kenobi has been an FS nom for 10 days now with two positive votes for its Featuredness. Is it possible that you could archive it and put it up as an FS? Thank you and Have a Nice Day, Linda Mancia 18:30, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Olivia Kenobi To the Madclaw: Olivia Kenobi has been an FS nom for 10 days now with two positive votes for its Featuredness. Is it possible that you could archive it and put it up as an FS? Thank you and Have a Nice Day, Linda Mancia 18:30, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Editing Question Is there something I'm doing wrong that my edits always get reverted? What should I do differently so this does not happen?Dr. Bough 20:38, 21 February 2009 (UTC)